1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric oven and more particularly, to a door cooling structure of an electric oven capable of preventing the high temperature air, which is generated at the time of oven driving, from being discharged toward a face of a user and of improving door cooling performance by improving a cooling passage of a door.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electric oven is a cooking device that cooks food items using heat generated from a heating member such as a heater provided within a cavity. The electric oven is divided into a standing type and a built-in type. In detail, the standing type electric oven is independently installed at a place like a sink, and the built-in type electric oven is installed such that its cavity part is inserted in a wall of a kitchen.
FIG. 1 is a front view of the related art built-in type electric oven.
Referring to FIG. 1, the related art built-in type electric oven 1 is installed at a position spaced apart upward from a floor of a room at a predetermined interval.
In detail, the electric oven 1 includes a cavity (not shown) having a cooling chamber therein, a door 2 selectively opening a front side of the cavity, and a control panel 3 provided above the door and including a display part and an input part for inputting operation conditions.
In detail, an air suction hole 4 through which the indoor air is sucked is formed at an upper portion of the door 2. Also, a duck member (not shown) through which the air sucked through the air suction hole 4 flows and a fan for sucking the air are installed at an upper side of the cavity. The control panel 3 and the door 2 are spaced apart from each other at a predetermined interval, and an air discharge hole 5 is formed at the space therebetween. Accordingly, by rotation of the fan installed at an upper side of the cavity, the indoor air is sucked into the door through the air suction hole 4. The sucked air cools the door while passing in the door 2. The high-temperature air of which a temperature increases while passing within the door 2 flows along the duct member. The air flowing along the duct member is discharged to a room through the air discharge hole 5.
Here, in the built-in type electric oven 1, the air discharge hole 5 is placed commonly at a place as nearly high as a face or a neck of a user. Also, the air being discharged through the air discharge hole 5 is in a high-temperature state. Accordingly, if the user stands close to the front side of the electric oven 1, he or she may be burned by the high-temperature air being discharged from the air discharge hole 5.
Also, because the air suction hole 4 and the air discharge hole 5 are formed close to each other, the high-temperature air being discharged is sucked again through the air suction hole 4, thereby degrading the door cooling efficiency.
Also, when the air suction hole 4 is formed at a lower end of the door 2, the air introduced into the door ascends to cool the door, which deteriorates door cooling efficiency.